Miércoles
by Lucy de Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive oculta un nuevo secreto. Cada miércoles por la tarde, toma su abrigo y camina por las callejuelas de Londres dirigiéndose siempre a un mismo lugar . . . Ciel x Reader


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso.  
(T/N)= Tu nombre  
(T/E)= Tu edad  
(P/L)= Longitud del pelo  
(P/C)= Color del pelo  
(O/C)= Color de los ojos_

_Disclaimer._

Miércoles

Ciel Phantomhive, el jefe de la familia Phantomhive, guardaba muchos secretos entre ellos su deseo de venganza y el contrato que mantenía con Sebastian Michaelis, su mayordomo demonio. Pero existía un secreto más reciente que ni siquiera su endiablado mayordomo conocía, aunque eso es lo que él creía. Ese pequeño pero confuso secreto, lo mantenía pensando y enojado pero increíblemente feliz durante las 24 hs diarias. (T/N), una hermosa muchacha de apenas (T/E) años de edad, trabajaba en uno de sus locales de dulces de la compañía Funtom. Era una hermosa niña de cabellos (P/L) (P/C) y orbes color (O/C), todos los niños que iban a comprar dulces la conocían por su encanto y su dulce voz. Ahí radicaba el secreto, Ciel Phantomhive estaba enamorado de esa hermosa mujer que solo admiraba desde la vitrina. Él pasaba todos los miércoles, miraba desde la vitrina, tomaba valor, entraba pero no le dirigía la palabra, solo se dedicaba a observarla de reojo mientras fingía mirar caramelos o chocolates. La joven se acercaba para intentar convencerle de comprar algo, pero en cuanto esta se acercaba un poco él salía a paso apurado hacia la puerta y se iba.  
Desde su despacho, el terrible noble observaba como caía la nieve, ese día era miércoles e iría a observar a su amada (T/N). Claro, él sabía todo sobre ella, obligó a unos de sus empleados de la empresa a decirle todo sobre su currículo y a averiguar más. Él pensaba todo el día sobre su existencia, pero la gran pregunta era ¿Ella sabía que él iba todos los miércoles sólo para verla? O peor aún ¿Ella sabía que él existía?, lo dudaba, con suerte y mucha ayuda ella sabría su nombre. Ciel deseaba hablarle, decirle lo mucho que la amaba y admiraba, también quería decirle el hermoso trabajo que hacía, que era excelente con los niños y que su perfume era el aroma más hermoso que había podido oler en su vida. Pero, a pesar de ser un chico que llevaba tantos títulos en su nombre; que ya había matado tantas personas, era muy tímido con las mujeres por eso las palabras no salían de su boca y antes de hacer el ridículo prefería salir corriendo.  
Como de costumbre, el joven Phantomhive se acercó a la vidriera para intentar observar a su preciosa doncella pero como estaban cambiando los productos no podía ver nada. Entonces, respiró hondo y entró, pero la felicidad de ver a su amada muchacha cayó al subsuelo cuando se dio cuenta que allí no estaba. Decepcionado y triste se acercó al mostrador, para preguntar dónde estaba su empleada favorita.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la joven que siempre atiende en este horario?- Preguntó Ciel, esperanzado de que aun podría estar por ahí.  
-Lo lamento joven, pero ella se tomó el día; sin embargo puedo ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que desee- Dijo el empleado.

Pero Ciel sólo deseaba ver a su amada, así que se fue entristecido y decepcionado. Mientras él caminaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, su mayordomo sonreía observando la imperdible escena: su amo entristecido por no poder ver a una simple muchacha. Sebastian no era ingenuo y sabía perfectamente para que su Joven Amo iba todos los miércoles a la tienda. Pero mientras los dos iban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, alguien tocó ligeramente el hombro del señorito.

(T/N), la empleada de la tienda, esperaba ilusionada todos los miércoles a que el joven noble apareciera tras la campañilla de la puerta. Embelesada por el suave cabello grisáceo y el único hermoso orbe zafiro de ese noble. Ella era consciente de que ese joven la observaba de reojo, y eso le daba valor para acercarse a intentar entablar una conversación; pero el afamado joven insistía en salir corriendo cuando ella se acercaba. Ese miércoles le dijeron que se lo tomara de vacaciones, desilusionada, esperó pacientemente en la fuente de la plaza de enfrente de la confitería a que pasara su misterioso muchacho. Las cosas serían claras, si él no quería ir directo entonces ella tomaría al toro por las astas. Así fue, cuando lo vio salir de la tienda se acercó a paso normal, pero seguro, al joven para entablar una conversación o como mínimo conocer su nombre. 

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero soy (T/N), trabajo en la confitería, y lo he visto entrar pero no comprar nada muchas veces, entonces, me gustaría preguntarle cuál es su nombre y si puedo serle útil, claro si quiere decirme- Preguntó (T/N) con su dulce voz y sus hermosos ojos (O/C) haciendo contacto con el ojo azul del conde.

Ciel no sabía qué decir, entonces pensó que era su oportunidad para hablar con la joven.

-Soy Ciel Phantomhive, dueño de la empresa Funtom para la cual trabajas y sería un honor si me acompañaras a tomar algo a la cafetería de la cercanía – Dijo Ciel, confiado de sus palabras pero asustado por dentro.

Así fue, como los miércoles se transformaron en el mejor día de la semana para dos personas. Veras, desde la vidriera a un joven noble de cabellos grisáceos y un único ojo azul, esperando impaciente a tu salida. Pero, ten cuidado, es uno de los secretos más confidenciales de Ciel Phantomhive, no se lo vayas a contar a nadie.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera historia y estoy muy emocionada; no sean crueles.


End file.
